


Soulmates and Silver Linings

by PerfectlyImperfect42



Series: The Adventures of Steve Rogers in the 21st Century [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Steve Rogers, F/M, Natasha is a troll, Post-Avengers (2012), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyImperfect42/pseuds/PerfectlyImperfect42
Summary: A month after being pulled from the arctic ice, Steve Rogers isn't adjusting very well. Everything and everyone he ever loved is gone. Though he now carries a soulmark, the first words his soulmate will speak to him inked on his skin, the words offer him no hope for a future. In the aftermath of the Incident, a fated meeting proves that this new world might have a silver lining after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [cleo4u2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2) and [Mocking_Point](https://mocking-point.tumblr.com/) for the awesome beta help, and [ozhawk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk) and [LadyWinterlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight) for putting up with all of my random questions.
> 
>  **EDIT:** Now with art by the incredibly talented [hopeless--geek](https://hopelessartgeek.tumblr.com/)!

Steve hadn’t expected to walk away when he decided to put Schmidt’s plane down in the Atlantic. The thought of missing his dance with Peggy had hurt, but he had made peace with his choice. Steve Rogers would go out saving his country and, Hell, maybe he’d get to see Bucky again, too. Steve hung onto that hope and the sound of Peggy’s voice, fighting down his fear as certain death rushed up to meet him.

Imagine his surprise to wake up almost seventy years in the future instead.

Decades from home, and surrounded by strangers, Steve learned that everything he had ever cared for was long gone. Like so many other times in his life, Steve Rogers had been left behind. First his father, a man he never had the chance to know, then his Ma, Bucky, and now Peggy and his Howlies. Of course, the rest of his Commandos had all managed to fight their way back from the war, but even they couldn’t fight Time, as the giant red “Deceased” stamped across their files readily proved.

Only Peggy had managed to outlast them all. He had stared at her file so many times, fingers itching to pick up a phone and call, but she had moved on after the war, gotten married, had a family; all the things Steve had wanted for them. Back then neither of them carried a soulmark, the first words their soulmate would speak to them written on their skin by a higher power. Not everyone carried one. Some got their marks later in life, the writing only appearing after their soulmate was born. Others were unfortunate enough to lose the mark entirely when their mate died. With nothing to determine their destiny, Steve had been free to dream. Now the thought of being faced with a living reminder of everything he could have had stayed his hand.

Just one thing remained for him, more of a curse than a comfort.

After his run through Times Square, the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists had excitedly explained that he now bore a soulmark. Written on his skin were the first words that the one person he could potentially spend the rest of his life with would say to him. Against all odds, a man from the past had a soulmate in the present. He missed the rest of their animated chatter about unprecedented scientific implications, overwhelmed by the relief that rushed through him at the revelation. Steve may have missed his chance with Peggy, but maybe there was still something, _someone_ , left for him.

Making an excuse to use the bathroom, Steve waited until the door closed before eagerly searching out the new words. He found them scrawled just above his heart, their placement more than a bit poetic and, after some help from the mirror over the sink and a little effort, he was even able to read them.

What fragile hope he had came to a swift and violent end.

Steve forcibly shook the memory from his head. He didn’t have time to dwell on that now, not when there were people who still needed his help. The battle of Manhattan was finally over and a sad, shameful part of Steve missed it already. Nothing else in this crazy new world he’d been forced into seemed to make sense, but fighting at least gave him a purpose, a mission, and was an anchor to keep him from drifting away now that there was nothing left for him to cling to. Besides, he had a job to do. His misery could wait till he got back to his cold, empty S.H.I.E.L.D. issued apartment.

Taking in a calming breath to center himself, Steve surveyed the destruction before him. Stark had managed to find a nice, reinforced vault beneath his tower to toss Loki into until Thor could drag him back to Asgard. With the alien prince secure under the watchful eyes of both Thor and Barton, the rest of the Avengers spread out to assist with the search and rescue efforts.

Midtown’s streets were riddled with reminders of the recent battle. Smashed and burned wrecks of cars blocked the road, interspersed with building rubble and dead Chitauri warriors. Dazed and injured civilians wandered through the mess calling out for the missing. The scene reminded Steve too much of the battlefields in Europe. Even with the knowledge that he’d slept in the ice for close to seventy years, he felt like he had been there only yesterday. Not a sight he’d wished to see so close to his beloved Brooklyn.

Anger still simmered in Steve’s veins at how S.H.I.E.L.D. had allowed this to happen. Steve had meant what he said when he told Fury they should have left the Tesseract in the ocean. It was never meant for human hands; a fact evident by the misery and ruin that always followed in its wake. As if that hadn’t been enough, S.H.I.E.L.D. had tried to nuke the city to try to fix their mistake. Steve hadn’t been awake long, but his post-ice history lessons had included video of the aftermaths at Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He’d stared in horror at the black and white images, remembering scenes of devastation that he'd witnessed first-hand in Europe during the war, and was suddenly intensely grateful that he hadn't been awake to see how the war ended. The death toll they faced in New York now paled in comparison to what it could have been if not for Stark.

Steve closed his eyes and really listened to the chaos around him. There were still people trapped in the rubble. Until the search dogs arrived, his enhanced hearing was one of the best chances at finding them. The sound of the propulsion system from Stark’s suit echoed from somewhere close by. After finding a spare suit, Stark had argued his way right back out onto the streets to help. Steve wasn’t too proud to admit to being wrong about him, and Stark had grudgingly commented that Steve may not have been the only one to make a mistake in judgement.

Focusing past that distracting noise, a faint call for help reached Steve’s ears. It took mere seconds to pinpoint the direction it came from, and then he was off, feet pounding across the pavement. Steve followed the desperate voice to an alleyway, stopping at the remains of a light blue van. The front end and part of the back were nearly flattened beneath a large chunk of rubble, leaving barely any space for a survivor.

Steve glanced up at the rooftops on either side of the alley, finding where the debris had fallen from and sighing with relief when he realized there was little danger of anything else coming down from the location.

“Hello? Please! Can anybody hear me?!”

The tired voice definitely belonged to a woman, the muffled words drifting from inside the crushed vehicle. Steve moved around to the back and quickly began assessing the rear doors.

“Hold on, ma’am. I’ll get you out of there,” Steve assured the panicked woman inside.

The silence that followed was unexpected. Steve grew increasingly concerned until she spoke again. The words, however, knocked the air from his lungs.

“Of course I meet you,” the voice sighed with resignation, “because today hasn’t sucked enough already.”

Steve’s brain faltered, his thoughts freezing as he heard the words he carried on his skin. This woman was his soulmate, the person he had dreaded finding since he had first read his mark. Mind flailing for an adequate response, he only managed to stutter out, “E-excuse me, ma’am?”

A swear, almost too soft for even him to hear, drifted from inside the van, followed by the thunk of something hitting metal.

“Please tell me those aren’t the words you got stuck with?” the woman asked imploringly.

Steve imagined his silence must have been answer enough judging by the string of louder curses and repeated thumping that followed. His eyes widened in surprise at the range of her vocabulary. A few of her more creative curses could have made any hardened soldier blush. Bucky would have been impressed.

Finally, she relented with a defeated sigh.

“I’m sorry. I swear it’s not…  It’s nothing personal. You’re probably a great guy. Let’s just say that my abandonment issues have abandonment issues and the thought of inevitably adding my soulmate to the long list of people who have ditched me was never appealing. Avoiding you… hurt less.”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. His soulmark wasn’t the rejection he’d first thought it to be. He might still have a chance. Distantly, Steve registered someone speaking to him through the comms. Instead of answering, he removed the offending earbud before they had said much. He might only have one chance at this and he refused to be distracted. The world could survive without Captain America for a few minutes; Steve Rogers had earned a moment to be selfish.

“I can’t promise you whatever we might have will work out, that’s not always how this soulmate thing goes,” Steve began carefully, “but even if it doesn’t, I won’t abandon you. Not if I have any say in the matter. I know what it’s like to be left behind.” Steve studied the rear doors again. “Listen. How about we get you out of there first? Then we can talk about this face-to-face.”

In the pause that followed, Steve hoped to God he had said the right thing.

“Okay,” the voice inside agreed.

A spark of hope flaring to life in his chest, Steve forced his hands into a gap in the bent doors. The metal groaned as he used his strength to pull them apart, keeping an eye on the rubble to make sure it didn’t shift. The bolt of the door lock snapped under the strain and the doors sprang open, flooding the dark interior with light. Inside was a young woman, jean clad legs pulled to her chest, one hand raised to shield herself from the sudden brightness.

Steve waited with bated breath as she lowered it.

Deep brown eyes highlighted by golden, tanned skin blinked as they adjusted to the world outside. Long brown hair clung to her face, damp with sweat from the van’s sweltering air. She focused on him, but Steve was struck speechless by her beauty. She was one of the prettiest dames he’d ever seen.

Steve abruptly realized he was staring as she smiled shyly at the attention. Heat crept up his face and he mumbled an apology, offering his hand to help her climb down. She grimaced as she unfolded her body from the small space, muscles likely cramped from long confinement. Yet when she took his hand, Steve swore he felt a spark of electricity run across his skin.

“So… what do I call my heroic rescuer?” she asked.

Now face-to-face with his soulmate, Steve was reduced to that skinny kid from Brooklyn who couldn’t talk to a girl if his life depended on it.

“Steve. Steve Rogers, ma’am,” he stammered.

Her brows drew together in confusion.

“Rogers?” She finally seemed to take in the sight of him, his dirty unmasked face and damaged uniform. Steve saw a flash of recognition and thanked his fast reflexes for allowing him to catch her as her knees promptly buckled. “Oh,” she breathed out, expression dazed. “Steve Rogers is my soulmate? That’s… But how? You… you died. We learned about it in school. I wrote a paper on you.”

Steve winced.

“It’s a long story. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised you know who I am, miss…?”

“Skye.” He raised one eyebrow in question when she stopped there and a pretty blush colored her cheeks. “Just Skye. I don’t really have a last name,” she admitted.

Steve intended to ask her why, but a voice echoing down the alleyway stopped him.

“Rogers!”

Whipping his head around, Steve found Agent Romanoff stalking towards them and he fought the instinct to move between her and Skye.

“Agent Romanoff,” he greeted stiffly. “Did something happen?”

She looked at him, a corner of her lips quirked up in amusement.

“A certain Captain wasn’t answering on his comms so I was sent to check on him.” Romanoff glanced at Skye. “So she’s your soulmate, huh?”

Every muscle in Steve tensed. He silently cursed himself for allowing the agent to get close enough to hear his conversation without him noticing. S.H.I.E.L.D. still didn't have his complete trust, and if they knew Skye was his soulmate they could definitely use her against him.

Obeying the urge to protect Skye from a possible threat, Steve moved to stand in front of her.

 

 

Romanoff looked even more amused. “Relax, Rogers. She’s not in any danger. I know exactly how important protecting a soulmate is.”

“You know…?” he questioned when a thought hit him, “Barton?”

The smile that crossed her lips was pure mischief.

“How else do you think he was able to bring me in without getting killed?” Romanoff glanced over at Skye and then back to Steve. “So you’ve checked to make sure it’s your writing, right? Plenty of people saw your mark while you were defrosting. Wouldn’t be too hard to fake it and there are definitely groups willing to try.“

Steve paused. Honestly, he hadn’t thought to ask. Before he had left for Europe, it was considered unthinkable to lie about the words on your mark. The truth always came out in the end anyway, so there wasn’t much point in it. He studied Skye, unsure if there was even a polite way to ask. Would she take offense if he did? Showing your soulmark to your mate was a private act. Should he find a more secluded spot away from Romanoff? What if her mark was in a more… intimate place?

It turned out that Skye shared none of his concerns.

“She’s got a point,” Skye admitted. “I mean, who wouldn’t want to snag _Captain America_? You’re a living legend. Plus, you’re not exactly hard on the eyes.” There was no mistaking the desire in the long look that followed. He’d certainly seen it sent Bucky’s way often enough to recognize it, but having it directed at him still felt strange. Skye blinked, visibly reeling herself back from her thoughts. “Besides, it’s not like my mark is anywhere I haven’t shown off in public before.” She reached for the buttons at the top of her shirt. “It’s right here.”

Skye then proceeded to undo the buttons without any further hesitation.

Caught off guard, Steve’s brain naturally decided now was a good time to panic. Even after all his time spent traveling with USO showgirls who had no qualms about getting changed right in front of him, the good Catholic boy in him insisted it wasn’t right to look. Steve averted his eyes, desperate for anything else to focus on as the heat of a blush crept up his face. “N-no, it’s fine. You don’t need to do that here, Skye…”

“Now, Cap,” Romanoff chided, “you know how important it is to be thorough when it comes to security.”

Steve’s gaze shot from the wall he had been studying to Romanoff’s face, his expression incredulous. Despite her mask of sternness, Steve came to the horrific realization that Romanoff was greatly entertained by his reaction.

She glanced back to Skye, a smirk twisting her lips for a brief moment before she hid it.

“That does appear to be your writing, Rogers. Then again, I’ve only seen a few samples so it’s hard to be sure.” Her eyes moved back to him. “I think you should really take a look. You _would_ be the expert.”

Yes, Romanoff was definitely enjoying this. Steve shot her a glare that promised retribution, but at the same time resigned himself to his fate. Steeling his nerves as best he could, he looked at Skye. The newly revealed expanse of smooth skin immediately drew his gaze. There, right above the swell of her left breast, was his neat handwriting. His first words to her stood out in stark contrast to their background, cut off as they disappeared beneath the black lace of her bra. Steve marveled for an instant at how the placement of her mark perfectly mirrored his own.

The moment ended when his brain decided to helpfully remind him he was staring intently at his soulmate’s breasts. Steve jerked his eyes away in a panic, one hand coming up to cover his rapidly reddening face as Romanoff laughed.

“Yes ma’am, that’s my handwriting,” he grumbled.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a human being turn that exact shade of red before,” Skye giggled. “It’s kind of adorable.”

Steve chanced a glance her way, relieved to see her redoing the last button. The small smile on her face took some of the sting out of his humiliation. He couldn’t help matching it with one of his own.

“Alright, you two lovebirds,” Romanoff interrupted. “There’s still plenty of work left to do. Skye, do you have somewhere you can stay?”

His soulmate winced.

“Not really.” Skye pointed to the wreck behind her. “My home kind of got crushed…”

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise. “You live in a van?”

“By choice!” Skye responded defensively. “I haven’t had much reason to stay in one place for long anyway, so it’s worked just fine.” She glanced back at what was left of the van. “Well, at least it did until space invaders decided to drop a chunk of building on it.”

Steve nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. “I have an apartment, but it’s pretty small. Might be a bit crowded with both of us there.”

“Oh, you don’t want her there anyway,” Romanoff interrupted. “S.H.I.E.L.D. has the entire place bugged.” She raised an eyebrow at his shocked disbelief. “What? It was the only way the World Security Council was willing to let you out on your own. At your old age, they were worried you might fall and break a hip.”

Her eyes flicked over in Skye’s direction before fixing him with a pointed look. Romanoff obviously didn’t want to go into detail about the real reasons with Skye standing right next to them, not that Steve couldn’t guess on his own. They considered him a high value asset; it was foolish to think they wouldn’t want to monitor his every move.

“There’s always Stark’s place,” Romanoff suggested thoughtfully. “Between Barton, Banner, Thor and JARVIS it might be one of the safest places in the city right now.”

Even with Loki in a sub-basement vault, Steve had to admit that she was right. Unlike on the Helicarrier, they didn’t need to worry about Loki having more backup on the way. The alien prince wasn’t going anywhere.

Steve turned to Skye. He refused to make the decision for her. Long ago he had decided if he ever did manage to get a girl, he would let her make her own choices. There was no way he was going back on that vow now.

“Would that be alright?” Steve asked.  

“Would that be alright?” Skye echoed with wide eyes. “You’re kidding me, right? A chance to see the inside of Stark Tower _and_ hang out with more actual, real life superheroes?”

Steve chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” He eyed the van. “Is there anything you can salvage that you want to bring? I’m sure we can figure out what to do with the rest of it later.”

“There is,” she answered with a grin. She reached through the busted back doors and pulled out a plain duffel bag and a laptop. “Luckily the aliens decided to attack on laundry day. I was on my way back to the van when the giant hole in the sky opened up. Just managed to make it back and grab the important stuff before I got trapped.” Skye paused, chewing on her bottom lip. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his. “I was actually getting ready to move on. Technically I was supposed to leave yesterday, but I stayed to get a few more things done.”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. He had come so close to missing her. Who knows how long it might have taken for them to find each other again.

“I’m glad you did,” he told her in all sincerity. Her shy smile returned at his words, bringing a matching one to his own face. God, he hadn’t smiled this much since before the ice. There was no way he was letting Skye slip away from him.

“Enough of that, you two,” Romanoff admonished with a grin of her own. She hooked an arm around Skye’s shoulders, steering her towards the street. “I’ll drop her off at the Tower, Rogers. You get back to work.”

Feeling lighter than he had in what seemed like ages, Steve gave the agent a playful salute. “Yes, ma’am.” Romanoff rolled her eyes while Skye laughed and sent a last wave as they disappeared in the direction of Stark’s place.

Steve spared a moment to take a deep breath and center himself, just as he had earlier. Unlike before, this time it was to tamp down excitement. For the first time since he had woken up in that fake hospital room, his future didn’t look so dark. Captain America had a job to do now, but Steve Roger’s had a soulmate to get to know later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks to everybody who's given comments and/or kudos so far. I'm currently outlining the direct sequel to this fic. The plan so far is for it cover the first few weeks of Steve and Skye's relationship. Right now I'm open to content suggestions, so if you a have an idea of something you might want to see in the next fic feel free to leave a comment and I'll see if I can fit it in. :)

Hours later, the Avengers finally called it a day. Everyone was exhausted by the time they managed to stumble into a thankfully working elevator back in Stark Tower. Rescue crews continued to pour into New York City, taking over the job of sifting through the rubble for survivors. Steve had done his best to thank every one of them that he bumped into. They were heroes, too.

Stark was the first to break the silence between him, Agent Romanoff, and Steve as the elevator ascended. “So, what’s this I hear about you picking up strays, Capsicle?”

“She’s not a stray, Stark,” Steve corrected. “Skye is my soulmate.”

“We checked to make sure,” Romanoff added. “Steve blushed. It was cute.”

The sudden interest on Stark’s face was worrying. “Really now? I think I may need to hear this story.”

Steve sighed. “No, Stark, you really don’t.” He was starting to get the feeling that Stark might end up being just as bad as Romanoff when it came to teasing. What could he have possibly done to deserve teammates like this?

“Aw, don’t hold out on me, Cap,” Stark whined. “I need details!” When Steve didn’t make any move to answer, he turned on Romanoff. “Come on, Super Spy, give me something here!”

Steve was grateful when JARVIS interrupted to announce their arrival on one of the lab floors, the doors opening to show the level untouched by the chaos of the day. The sight of Skye deep in conversation with Dr. Banner on the other side of the room had Steve smiling again. She seemed excited about their topic, hands gesticulating wildly, much to the amusement of the doctor. From what Steve had gathered of the man’s history, Banner wasn’t accustomed to having such a positive reaction to his presence.

Barton was perched on a stool by the elevator, ever the one to keep watch, and the archer greeted them as soon as they stepped into the room. “Banner’s managed to pick up another groupie. Don’t think your girl likes _me_ much, Cap.”

“I heard that!” Skye yelled over. “And it’s not you I have a problem with. I’m just not really a big fan of shadowy government organizations.”

Stark clapped his hands together. “Yes! Another member of team ‘Free Thinkers’! Maybe she’ll even help balance you out, Rogers. Though, speaking of ‘shadowy’, JARVIS was kind enough to run a background check on you… Skye? - it is Skye right? - as soon as you set foot in the building. It’s part of his protocols to monitor for potential threats, Cap’s soulmate or not.” Stark moved closer to her, eyes narrowing. “Funny thing is, he couldn’t seem to find anything on you. Zip. Zilch. Nada. No records of any kind,” he explained, gesturing wildly for emphasis. “Care to share with the rest of the class why that might be?”

Steve remembered Skye had said she didn’t have a last name, but no records at all? Maybe something like that could have happened back before the War, but in this era? Where everything you ever did was recorded? He looked from Stark to his soulmate, watching as she shifted nervously under the attention of the entire room, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That would be because I deleted everything,” Skye explained. “Not that it was really me to begin with.” Some of the others must have visibly shared his confusion at the statement, because she went on, “Somebody left me on the steps of an orphanage when I was a baby, no note or anything. The nuns gave me a new name, which, of course, sucked because they were horrible, bitter women. As soon as I could, I gave myself a name I actually liked and wiped out the first one.”

Steve’s heart clenched at hearing of his soulmate’s abandonment. Even now, when he was so far from his own time, Steve still knew who he was, where he came from. He may never have met his father, but he held every memory of his Ma close to his heart. Images of Bucky flashed through his mind as well, but the pain from losing his best friend was too fresh for him to dwell on them for long.

Thankfully, Barton was there to break the now somber mood. “Yea, the nuns can be brutal. There’s a reason I ran away to join the circus.”

Skye perked up, turning to Barton. “Seriously? You actually did that? I thought that was just something people joked about.”

Clint laughed. “Oh yeah. I think I may even still have a poster around somewhere.”

“Getting back on topic,” Stark interrupted. “Those are some impressive hacking skills. Planning on sticking around for a while?”

Skye opened her mouth to answer, then paused, turning to look right at Steve. They had yet to really talk about her staying, or about anything else. Romanoff had showed up before they got a chance. Still, he hoped she would say yes. It must have shown on his face, because that shy smile of hers was back a moment later, the expression feeling like a reassurance.

“I think I am.” Skye glanced back at Stark. “Why?”

“How would you like to come work for me?” the billionaire offered. “Simply on a trial basis for now, but it’s a shame to let abilities like yours go to waste.”

Skye studied Stark skeptically. “You want to give me a job? Not to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but didn’t you just say you know absolutely nothing about me?”

Stark shrugged. “Between me, Truth and Justice over there,” he stuck his thumb toward Steve, “the spy twins, and JARVIS watching your every move, I think we’re pretty well covered.”

Steve’s soulmate glanced around the room, then up at the ceiling. “Point taken. And I’d be kind of crazy not to say yes.” Skye chewed on her lower lip and looked back at Steve. “I’ll still need to find a place to live though…”

That was true. If Romanoff was to be believed, Steve’s apartment was being monitored. Bringing Skye there was a surefire way to draw S.H.I.E.L.D.’s attention to her. Plus, apartment prices had skyrocketed since his own time and, despite his resolve to let Skye be independent, the idea of her living alone and unprotected in the more affordable areas of New York tripped every protective instinct Steve had.

“Not a problem,” Stark dismissed with a casual wave of his hand. “I have spare guest rooms here. Come to think of it, thanks to Loki the tower could do with a bit of remodeling. I could probably even give you your own permanent room.” He eyed her with a grin. “Now, you would have to help me convince Brucie there to stay in exchange…”

Doctor Banner’s long suffering sigh of Stark’s name was barely audible over Skye’s excited exclamation of, “Done!”

Steve blinked in surprise. In the span of a few minutes his soulmate had acquired new employment _and_ a place to live. He knew Stark was filthy rich, but this was truly generous of him. The fact that Stark wasn’t inclined to trust S.H.I.E.L.D. would give Skye extra protection as well. He would really need to thank Stark at the first opportunity he had.

“Good! Now that that’s settled, there’s just one more important question,” Stark informed Skye seriously. “Have you ever had shawarma?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love but comments keep me sane!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://spacecase42.tumblr.com/). Say hi. I may post about stories I'm working on.


End file.
